Night is Meant 4 Assasin's
by AngeDeMinuit
Summary: Killing is Easy. Loving is Hard. Trusting is Impossible. In The Assasin World Only 1 Group is Older Then even Yakuza, While Until Another From Far Away Comes Claiming 2 B Better. Sexual Content. Langauge. Violence. Warning. Finished.
1. New Isn't Always So Good

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon ... And with Permission I'm Allowed To Remake This Story Easier and Different :] Hope You Enjoy It All.

Languages Used:

_French*_

* * *

**_Chapter One: New Isn't So Good_**

**Memory sequence**

**The Camera Fades in to Show You a Little Girl and a Woman on a Beach Watching the Waves**

"_Why?"_

"_Everything happens for a reason Ma Petite __Ange__*." Said the young woman patted the child's head softly_

_The girl sighed and watched as her mother turned and walked up to the car waiting on the hill. She turned back and looked at the waves crashing around her breathing in the salty air sadly._

**The Camera Fades Out**

**End of Memory Sequence**

**12 Years Later**

"What you thinking about?" A girl with reddish color hair asked bored

"Do you think everything has a purpose?" The other girl asked staring out at the ocean waves with a small smile gone unnoticed by the other occupant.

"I believe in fate."

**Camera Fades into a New Scene at a Local High School **

"Takuya please wake up immediately, you drooling on you desk." The teacher said angrily then continued until the door slid open and the school principle walked in with a young girl following close behind.

She looked strange, her eyes were emerald .She wore a purple and white horizontally striped shirt with one sleeve covering her arm, her bottom half sported a faded, white skirt the went loosely down to her knees with purplish lining running down it and her books were in front of her covering her chest. Her hair was a strange blonde color with streaks of purple and black running through, it was tie back in a high ponytail with two strips of purple in her face and some purple and black converse on. She had no make-up on except some shiny lip-gloss on her lips.

" Students, Takenouchi-Sensei, we have a new student, everyone please meet _Drak__*_, Izumi. She was Private schooled till now so you will all be polite and show Drak-san the ropes of public school and be nice." Said the principal

"Drak-san this is your teacher Takenouchi Sora." They bowed

"Thank you Kido-San."

"Right so Drak-san, what school did you come from?" Takenouchi-Sensei asked turning to the girl next to her.

"I came from a small village in the Italian Province." The blonde girl said in a low soft voice

"Oh, well splendid, Can you tell us more about you?" Takenouchi-Sensei said happily.

" Sure, I'm from here originally but I moved when I was about 5 months to Italy, then when I turn 5 years old I had been moved to America for a year, then just before I turned 6 I moved in with my parents friends in Egypt. Then on my 9th birthday I moved into France and then I moved back to Italy and attended an all girls private boarding school, and lived there till just two days ago, then I came here." she said more confidently

"Wow Drak-san impressive very impressive. Why don't you sit next to Kouichi, he will help you get situated and because of Drak-san arrival there will be free time the rest of the day and no homework–" Takenouchi-Sensei was stopped mid-sentence by the class cheering

_Zoe's P.O.V._

After the teacher talked I decided to go and sit at my assign seat next to a boy with short bluish was smiling at me. I felt worried at the way he was staring, but when I got there he pulled out my sit and when I sat down he put his hand out and smiled

"Hello I'm Kouichi, and I know your name, so what do you think of school so far."

I did the only thing I know how to do I took his hand and gave him a small smile then answered

"It is interesting enough."

"Oh, we will take it from here Kouichi-Sama, not to worry." said a girl who came from across the room she had this ugly bleached blonde hair and you could so tell she wore contacts. With this sickly shiny lip-gloss. She took my arm and moved me away from Kouichi and his friends.

She then turned to me and her smile disappeared when a group of gross clones surrounded me then she said in a dangerous voice "okay listen sweetheart, cause we are only gonna say this once, stay away from our men! Got it!"

I mentally smiled, so I'm making this fan girl jealous.

"What do you mean?" I said smiling confusedly

" I'm talking about Kouichi, and Kouji. Kay sweetheart or I'm just gonna have to make your life a living hell." she said smiling

"Really now." I smirked

"Well that's too bad because if I'm not mistaken, he is my guide." I said

"Look you little freak if you know what's good for you-"

"Risa what are you doing?"

I turned and this boy who looked like Kouichi but with longer hair said annoyed.

"Nothing Kouji, We were just talking, girl stuff right Izumi?"

"All I remember is you threatening me." I watched her cringe and give me an evil look

"Leave her alone Risa before I report you to principle Cortez." She walked away pouting

I turned and saw Kouichi come over worried "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let them take you away, please forgive me Izumi." He said bowing

"Zoe."

"Huh, he said looking at me confused

"I said call me Zoe, I like it better, so are you showing me to my next class or am I taking myself." I said as the bell rung

He smiled and I sighed and followed him out the door

**Camera Fades to the End of School**

_Boy's P.O.V._

"Well how was classes boys?"said a boy with short brown hair smiling.

"Same old same old, well except for the fact that Kouichi seems to have himself a new girlfriend."

"What are talking about?" Kouichi said walking towards them from the front of the school

"See look at him smiling, I've never seen such a smile from him before he's positively glowing" Takuya said smacking Kouichi's back.

"Shut up!" Kouichi said sadly.

"What's wrong brother?" Kouji said for the first time

"She'll end up in love with you, Kouji."

"Kouichi why do you say that?" Takuya asked

"They always end up liking him when they find out I'm just a loser geek, besides who would not love you if they knew that you were the famous Lupo Solitaria?" Kouichi said in a whispering voice.

"Who is that Kouichi-kun?" A feminine voice asked from behind J.P.

"Sheesh Zoe you scared us. Who's who?" Takuya said faking scared

"Oh my apologizes. Who is Lupo Solitaria Kouichi-kun?"she asked again staring at Kouichi.

"Um well Zoe... Um have you meet our good friend J.P? J.P this is Zoe, the girl Takuya was telling you about." Kouichi said in a hurry.

"Oh well hello our dear little temptress, I heard how you have captured our dear Kouichi's heart, not many girls spike his interest" he said taking Zoe's hand to his mouth with a very much blushing Kouichi behind them.

"J.P!" he said flustered

"Well _monsieur _I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, I steal no one heart nor do I tempt people." She said smiling then looking at Kouichi then back at J.P, when a horn honked far always.

"I must be going now, but here Kouichi." She said handing him a paper

"Call me tonight, So you can catch me up on school work, alright" She said walking away waving

"Bye boys."

"Of course, bye Zoe." Kouichi said Lowly

The rest started making fun of him except Kouji who just stared blankly at him, then the blonde girl and sighed

'Shit'

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Yes Takuya here! Uh ah...yap...okay...yes I know we'll be there sheesh quit your belly aching." He hang up the phone

"New mission?" Kouji said moving towards his bike bored

"Yea they need us A.S.A.P." Takuya said yawning.

**+Headquarters+**

"Well Cody what's up?" Takuya sat jumping on the chair spinning around

"Hey watch the merchandise kid!" Said an older man walking in annoyed

"Oh leave him alone Davis it's not like he means it" Said the feminine voice sitting besides Kouji

"Why do you always take the kids side Kari?" Davis said whining

"Well as I was about to say, Ken has some news for us." Cody says turning it to the screen where a man was on smiling

"It seems you all have some new company on the assassination field. A group called _Wings Drak_."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's French for Dark Wings"

"Ha-ha what a lame name, bet they are just a bunch of losers!" Takuya said laughing loudly

"Hey kid shut up, this is not a laughing matter, why are they here? What's going on?" Davis said annoyed

"He's right Takuya, they are not to be so easily laughed at." Ken said.

"So listen all of you" Kari said

"As I was saying it seems they were hired for some job by the Iniro clan. I'm sending you some stuff on them but I couldn't get any pictures or real names on the group all I know is that they could be anyone, so be careful because they have been stationed at the high school probably to take you boys out." Profiles came up on the screens with no picture available on them

"Ok so far all I know is that there are three agents on field, one computer wizard, and also their are contacts all over. Code names are Foxtail, RebelHeart , and the most dangerous Black Hawk. That's all I can give you right now." He said sighing

"So what are the orders boss?" said Kouichi

"Find out who they are, be suspicious of everyone and just find out more about them." Kari said handing them folders

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ma Petite Ange - My Angel_

_Drak- Dark_

_Monsieur - Sir_

_Hope you liked it Please Review =]_


	2. Thinking She

Disclamier: I Dont Own Anything Not Even The Computers I Use

_Languages:_

_French*_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Thinking She's Evil_**

"What's been going on?" I hear her asked me from behind.

I turned and watched as she sat on my bed, watching me silently, telling me she's not leaving till I talk. I looked down for a bit and listened to her sigh

"How was France?" I said softly, trying to change the topic. I looked out the window avoiding her stare.

"Ryo has been telling me everything Serenity, what has been going on these past 3 years?" She said ignoring my attempt to save myself.

_'Ryo' _I thought disgusted. _'Of course, that rat, just cause he's older by 9 years.'_

Ryo was the oldest. He was able to do anything he wanted, though he never did anything unless she asked him to. I sighed and looked at her, this was the first time in 3 years since I saw her. I wanted to run in her arms and cry but I knew I had to be strong the others would never forgive me. I watched as she ran her hands through her black and blonde locks, how her eyes still had that look of sadness in them, she looked so tired. I watched as she breathes and started to talk again.

"Serenity, you don't have to talk to me, or even like me for that matter, but the fact is the fact. No matter how hard it is for you to believe everything I did was for you and for everyone like you." She said staring at me with a tired look. She sighed.

"May I go to bed? I do have to go to school in the morning." I said wishing I could just ask her to stay. I never slept right not since she left but I am a big girl now I can protect myself.

"I see while okay then, but sooner or later you'll have to talk to me, Goodnight _Mon Petite Ange*_." She said not before leaving me a kiss on the crown of my head. I sat there a while and then I decided to go talk to Ryo.

I went to look for him and found him in the living room with everyone she had so called **'saved'** inside doing homework or other things, in all we were 18 with Ryo and Mistress Rika being our 19 and 20th. I went up to him. He saw me coming then put down the book he was reading.

"What the matter now Sin?" he asked annoyed.

"Your such a rat Ryo I can't believe you told on me." I said angrily

"Oh come on, Sin lighten up. If I didn't tell her then she'd murder me." He laughed. I stared at him long and hard.

"Well she is a murder." He stopped laughing then stared at me flushed. He thought I hated her, everyone though I hated her, that I blamed her for my problems. That I purposely got in trouble, just to see her hurt, but what they didn't know was why she put up with it for, many dismissed it as her blaming herself, many say that I was right and it was her fault we were here in the first place, Many just kept telling her to throw us out on the streets or give us to the orphanages, she never listened to them. When she left, I got worst. What they don't know is that I never hated her I just wanted her to pay more attention to me, I wanted her back home to sing me to sleep. To make the bad dreams go away, but even I wasn't brave enough to tell her that.

"You don't know anything Serenity." He said in a low whisper. I flinched, he never called me my full name unless it came to me pushing the limits, and even then it was only when her name was brought up in vain.

"Why Ryo? Why is it that you stand by her, defend her?" I started angrily "Why do you forgive her so easily? Do you honestly like her? After everything she's done to us? After everything she TOOK from us? She is the reason we have no families, no parents." I started crying then I whispered. "She killed them for no reason."

Then Ryo slapped me. By now everyone was watching and listening to us. Even the younger kids and the guards were watching our exchange. They heard every word I had said.

"Listen to me Serenity, because I'll only say this once. I stand by her because she saved me from the same thing were all were almost put through. I defend her because she is the reason we are safe at night. I forgive her because I know what she did for all of us. No I don't like her; I love her, I would die protecting her, just like she'd die for all of us. The only thing she's has ever done to us is protect innocent children from evil. Every child in here never had a family, even you. You can hate and detest her all you want, no one blames you cause you to young to know what your parents were really like. Here we are treated with respect. To me she is my angel, but if you want a better understanding you can ask Rika. She's been with her since they were children." He yelled angrily.

I stared in complete hatred I wanted to be as brave as him I wanted to say I needed her more then him. Then it happened

"Well, if I may intrude on this conversation, why is everyone still awake, the children should be in bed dreaming right now."

The room felt like it was closing up around me. 'h-how long has she been in here?' I thought. I grew scared, what if she heard me call her a murderer, but as I look at Ryo he looked even more scared then I felt

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to get to bed? Oh Ryo, stay a while longer I need to speak to you privately" She said

"Y-yes Zoë." he said choking.

I left the room by not before passing her, she stared straight passed me at Ryo with a disapproving gaze.

"Yes Serenity did you need something?" She said finally noticing I was staring at her, she never called me that before she must be angry, I looked away and nodded, then left but not to my room instead blending into the shadow to listen through the crack I purposely left open

"Ryo, what have you done?" She whispered softly. I watched through the crack. I watched as she sat on the couch and he followed like a lost puppy.

"Ryo, she is only a child." I watched as Ryo sat down and laid his head on her lap. I never saw Ryo act as helpless as he did then in her arms

"She was being disrespectful." He whispered into her neck.

"Hush, next time just let her. She just wants someone to blame right now, she'll turn to me. They always do. You just have to let it take its course and let them find their own way. Let her figure it out on her own." She said softly, while stroking Ryo's hair.

"Zoe?" He said, "Did you find that other group?"

"I may have, but we will have to check with Henry to be sure." she said tiredly.

I left after that not wanting to listen anymore. I started thinking about everything; I was five the first time I woke up here. I remembered the first time I asked her why I was here; she answered mine with another question. I asked her the same question for 3 years, always catching her leaving. Then I thought about it for a long time I barely ever see lady since I turned 8 last year, and then I recalled she was called away to France for a while. When she came back two months ago, all the younger kids were happy, some of the older ones were to. Then again some including her were just plain angry with her for everything. I turned and walked down the hall silently.

"Why?"

* * *

Wow Interesting turn of events no?

Review

Thanks


	3. He is Interested

I Own Nothing

_French**_

**Chapter Three: I Know **

**3 months later**

"It's been 3 months since this black hawk showed up in town and every time we get close to him, he ends up disappearing on us!" The boy yelled throwing the chair across the room. He's brown orbs glistened in fury. "We haven't even seen him at all!"

"I know it frustrating tacky, but that doesn't give you the right to break the furniture." The reasonable twin said tiredly. "We are all trying our best. Maybe we could search the internet again-"

"I have several time kouichi-senpai, it no use all I keep getting is a French legend called _'Ailes D'Ange''**_. It really just about children being stolen and sold off to be train for an army or something it's a fable though told to children to keep them out of the streets late at night, well at least that's all I can understand." Cody said banging on the keyboard

The group of teenagers all sat on the various furniture thinking of a solution. Then the door opening caused everyone in the room to look at the old servant standing there with the telephone in one hand. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Master Kouichi, there is a Zoe on the phone for you, should I tell her to call back?" he said calmly

"Wow! Kouichi looks like your girlfriend misses you!" Takuya said teasing the already tomato faced Kouichi.

"Shut –up Takuya!" He said while heading to take the phone.

"Thank you."

"Hi….oh just Takuya…yea…oh yea….yea…um why don't I go pick you up right now…oh then I'll get you ..where?.. oh at the park…okay be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Kouji

"Can I borrow you bike?" he asked

"Why you have your car."

"Oh come on Kouji, can't you see Kouichi wants to impress her not scare her away." J.P. said rocking back and forth on he's chair.

"Please Kouji!" Kouichi said pleading.

"Fine! Just bring it back in one piece, please." Kouji said throwing the keys at his twin in annoyance and walking out

"Sheesh what's his problem?"

_Zoë's P.O.V._

"So, what did he say?" said the boy on the computer.

"He'll pick me up at the central park." The Blonde beauty said emotionless

"Awe come on darling you should be happy everything's going the way we planned." Ryo said happily while lying on the couch until Rika made him move.

"Unless, you're in love with him." Rika said darkly

"How's Serenity doing?" Zoë said remembering how they found her two weeks ago.

**Flashback**

_The ambulance sirens were heard as the rain poured down. The blonde stared down as the medics carry the ten year old girl away in the ambulance_

"_Momma .. Momma" The girl said with the last of he strength. Her hand held out to the blonde, begging to be held, comforted, mainly loved. Zoë took the hand and grasped on tightly._

_5 Minutes Later_

_They rushed her to the ER rooms, The Tenant there told Zoë to stay out and answer a few questions._

_Zoë nodded and told the little girl she'd be waiting outside._

"_Okay first of all where are her mother and father?"_

"_Well, Their dead. We live with our brother Kenshin here. I'm her older sister."_

"_I see, and what's her name?"_

"_Her name is Serenity Drak."_

"_-and your name?"_

"_My names Izumi Drak" _

"_-oh, okay just fill out these forms and well deal with the rest."_

**Flashback over**

"She called for her Mom."

"No she called for you, Zoe the girls attached she just wont admit it." Ryo said sighing

"That girl never learns does she?"

"She's starting to."

"Hey babe, you better go to the park."

"Yea, see I'll be back in awhile." She said walking as she left.

"She's getting to attached to the boy, isn't she Rika?"

"Yes she is, why are you jelous Ryo."

"Yes, but so are you Rika."

He walked towards her and lift her chin up

"Ryo?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly, suprised and flushed she kissed back

"Why is it we feel this way Rika?"

She looked in his eyes and smiled

"We have a bond with her. Technically we are no different then the children, then Serenity."

"So are we being selfish?"

"Yes we are, we better go get the girl or Zoe will kill us."

"Why is that brat her favorite?" Rika said angrily

"Because she is like her." Ryo said laughing

They drove to the hospital and saw Serenity and the nurse coming out. Serenity looked up and frown then looked away

"So she's mad at me?" she said sadly

"No she had to finish something but she'll be home tonight for dinner so I suggest Sin you bring that frown upside down cause she will have a surprise for you."

Serenity looked up sadly "I still wish she could have come."

"I know Sin."

**At the Park**

_Kouichi's P.O.V._

"Zoe!" The boy said getting off the bike and smiling as she made her way over.

"Kouichi wow didn't know you had a bike." She said grabbing the helmet he handed to her

"Well it's definately not mine, Kouji let me borrow it for tonight. So where to Ma'am?" He said smiling as her tiny arms wrapped around his waist

"Is there a pet shop close?"

He nodded and started it up. Speeding on the freeway, through cars he chuckled as her arms went tighter around his waist, blushing a bit.

"So just in the mood for a new pet?." He said as they looked at the animals

She hummed a bit. "My little sister is getting out of the hospital and I promised her a puppy for her last birthday."

I blinked and watched as she picked out a small little black and white husky who seemed to love licking her. I laughed as she let it nestle in her jacket safely between us and his little bags strap behind us tightly.

"I don't know much about you do i?" I said as we hung out at the park for awhile with the puppy sleeping on her lap while she wrapped a big red bow on it.

"Yes but I can't right now some other time ok." she kissed my cheek and got everything and started walking away

I watched her turn around " Thanks Kouichi for today it was fun."

I went home and walked up trying to be quiet because I knew what would happened, but I wasn't so lucky cause there they were anyway waiting on the couch.

I sighed

"How was your date Kouichi?" Takuya said while laughing at me and making kissy faces.

"I learned she has a little sister." I said and watched as Kouji sat on the couch.

"Ya I know her names Serenity, and they live with there older brother Kenshin who works as a dojo coach."

I looked at Kouji who nonchanlantly started to peel and apple like we all knew what he said already, he looked up and watched me.

"What you didn't know that?"

"Kouji what else do you know?" Takuya asked

"She loves purple, pretty good singer, she can only draw stick figures, speaks about 4 languages, ah she always eats twinkies in class, uh why?" He said watching everyone looke at him amazed.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked

"We have a few classes together and we always end up talking since we finished first in class, She is pretty smart."

He looked at me calmly "Your the one who likes her shouldn't you know more then me, it's been almost 4 months and your barely learning about her little sister?"

I sat there sadden ' he was right I know nothing about her.'

"Do you know why she was in the hospital?"

"Ya car crash, drunk driver slammed into their car but she wasnt in it that was the night she was over here remember she got that called and asked to be driven home. She told me in the car, why?"

"She got out today and Zoe wanted to get her a puppy."

"Oh well that's good she promised her one last year but they couldn't afford it, well now that the dojo is picking up and with zoe's extra job I guess they can afford one now, did she end up getting the husky? It was black and white right? We saw that last week." Kouji said eatting his apple.

I sat there amazed at how much he knew about Zoe. I never even noticed them talking let alone hanging out together. I watched him and knew he never got to know someone unless he was interested

Language

_Angel Wings**_


	4. The Next Night

I Own Nothing Sadly

_French*_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**+The Next Night+**

_"Can I count on you Black Hawk"_

_"When haven't you Boss?"_

_"Don't forget to be careful it seems that other group is well aware of our conquest and has decided to keep an eye out for this dirty politician."_

"Plea-se don't hurt me, I didn't do anything—

_"Our Clients want him to suffer, like thier parents did."_

"You're Pathetic" The girl whispered viciously

"Black hawk, you (Static) have company (static) coming." A male voice said over the intercom.

"How many are coming Henry?" The other female occupant of the room asked.

"Looks like 4, there going fast, It may be that assassin group"

"Black hawk seems like we don't have time for him to suffer just kill him." The girl said heading to the window. She stopped in mid step when black hair girl spoke.

"We have a mission _mon amie_*." She said calmly. She stood up the man with her sword edge right below his chin.

"AHH" The man screamed

Right before the other girl was about to speak a group of figures came into the room holding guns.

"Hold on now why don't we all talk this out."

Group P.O.V

"Lone, where is the politician?"

"I have no clue he completely disappeared on us, Dark Wolf, Phoenix spread out and find him."

"Well you better find him, now" Said the voice over there headphones "That group is said to have to attack soon."

"Why are we even bothering with him, he is the one that decided he didn't need us anymore remember?"

"Just Hurry up an-"

"AHH" They heard

"Lone? Phoenix? Which one is near?"

"I am two corridors down near the onsen, damn must have caught him unaware." came lone's voice through the ear piece

"Here!"

"I'm right here you idiot, let's go in."

They ran inside the room and saw two figures in masks one by the window and another over the politican they were sent to protect.

The group of boys stared at them and realized they were just girls. The first good look at them since the first came, one was standing by the open windows, she had auburn hair and violet eyes, covering her mouth was a golden cloth. Her hair was up with it spiked in the back, she wore what looked like a uniform, which was a yellow tube top with a black vest over it and black gloves on her hands that cut off at the fingers and a mini skirt with frills decorating the bottom and black fishnet stockings that went above her tights and golden ballerina slippers. She looked maybe a little older.

They looked and saw the second one, she had long black, and blonde hair that was down and another part was held together by chopsticks with strips of black hair were held in front of her face covered in dry blood, her eyes coverd my a black cloth with holes cut for eyes, she wore lipstick which made her lips look bloody. She wore a black tank top that went just above her bellybutton and over it a fish-net shirt with purple silk lining reaching her behind, while one of the sleeves went past her fingers that held a samurai sword at the man's throat, and a black mini skirt with white tinted frills decorating it, and black knee-high combat boots decorated with skulls, making her look even more deadly but gorgeous at the same time.

"I think this is our sign Black Hawk, you will have to hurry up now." The other girl said pissed

'So that's the famous black hawk, wait he's a girl!' they all thought.

"_Maintenez-les occupés*" _Black hawk said firmly

"Yes, as you wish." The other girl said walking in front of the guys with her sword posed ready for action in the position of blocking her companion.

"Sorry boys, he deserves it you know." She said in a low voice

"He might deserve it but still we need to keep him alive right now so your gonna have to leave here now with him breathing"

The girl posed and was ready to attack when order to.

"Monsieur it seems you are lucky tonight, since I can not torture you I shall just take your life as payment for those whose you have killed with your greediness, _Mon Dieu Aie Pitié De Votre âme. **" _The boys watched as she raised her sword and he cowarded, they tried to get passed to him and only one who could was there too late as it was plunged into him. His screams penatrating the entire onsen slowly dying down as his blood gushed on the floor.

Lone grabbed her hand and looked at her emotionless face, he stared at first fustrated and then amazed at the familiarity of the green staring back at him.

"Zoe" He whispered and shook his head 'I must be going crazy

"Listen here Black Hawk this is our -" he was cut off by her lips. the insides of his stomach bursting and his cheeks becoming red. As fast as it began it ended, and with a flash they were gone leaving behind just a whisper.

"_Notre petit secret._**"

+**With the Girls**

"Why did you do that Zoe?"

"Boss is not going to be pleased we didn't do the job right." She said ignoring her companion completely and getting into the backseat of the car.

"Ryo, take us to the bosses house he'll want a full report now."

The boy in the front looked through the window as the girls took off there masks and stared out the window

"As you wish Princess."

Silence was in the car the entire time as they arrived in front of an old japanese style house. They went passed the guards at the gate who paid no attention to them, then soon ended up outside a room.

"Enter" The blonde entered and took a sit with out being asked to well the other two stood behind her waiting silently till called upon.

"Your early."

"We ran into a bit of a problem. It seems the politican had the other assasin group as his body guard."

The man stared at them blankly. He's old gray hair slicked back and his robes open slightly, He's gray eyes looked calmly at the three in front of him.

"Is he dead?"

They nodded and waited

"Then mission completed. You are free to leave. I will send someone to retrieve you for next time."

"Yes Sir."

They left without a word.

* * *

Translations:

French:

Mon Amour * - My Love

Maintenez-les occupés* - Keep them busy

Mon Dieu aie pitié de votre âme. - May God Have Mercy On Your Soul

Notre Petit Secret - Our Little Secret


	5. Notre Petit Secret? What Does That Mean?

Disclamier: I don't own anything

_French**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Notre Petit Secret? What Does That Mean?**

Serenity awoke to voice outside her she turned over and grabbed her shoes, the little puppie following her sleepily. She walked over and gently open the door to peer outside and saw a light on in the next room, in Zoe's room. Silently she crawled over and saw Ryo kneeling by the bed urging a young child to stop crying. She rolled my eyes and watched as he tried everything to get the young child to be quite. As she looked at closer and realized that the child was a girl. She remember that she was the only girl in this building besides Zoe and Miss Rika and Suzie who was on vacation at the headquarters in Italy. She realized that the young child must have been the newest victim.

"Ryo your scaring her." Came a soft voice whispering. Serenity turned and saw Zoe in shorts and a tank top, hair still wet from the shower, she eyes harden, as watched as she went over and picked up the young girls head and dried her eyes and smiled.

"Hush little one, no more harm will come to you, I promise." She watched as the little girl's eyes grew wide and she tackled her to the bed, sobbing into her chest. Serenity leaned aganist the door and closed her eyes tightly.

_Serenity's P.O.V._

'I remember doing the same thing when I was first brought here, I clinged so close to her, then she left me in the silence of night. I cried, then I had grown angry.' I snapped out of it as I heard her voice again

"Hush my little princess" I had breathed softly and leaned aganist the wall as I heard footsteps coming, terrified I tried to blended with the shadows so well that the figure would never see me.

"Ryo, the boss wants you to help clean up." Came Rika's voice from the figure

"Ok, coming Honey."

I held my breathe as Ryo and Rika walked away leaving Zoe to humm the child to sleep. I blinked and sighed in relief , as I decided to crawl back to my room her voice called my name

"_Ma Petite Ange**_, come in here please."

I gulped and got up slowly half hiding behind the banaster, not really looking at lady but instead the young child who was looking at me behind Zoe's curtain of hair.

"I said inside Sin." her voice was soothing and calm

I nodded my head and walked inside, I avoided her eyes and looked around the room. It all looked the same from the last time I was in.

"My little angel, what are you doing tomorrow?" I stood there shocked

"Nothing Ma'am, we have no school since it's break." I watched as she hummed the little girl to sleep.

"Good be ready at noon, wear comfortable yet able to run in kind of clothes understood."

I blinked and asked confused "Why Ma'am?" She laid the child down and walk towards me smiling

"I've decided to take a break to, tomorrow me, you and little Saya here are going on an adventure understood." I just nodded unable to think correctly

"I have been gone a long time Serenity you have grown taller have you not _Ma Petite Ange.*_" She caressed my cheek and kissed me on the forehead.

"I guess your too old to be tuck in now huh?" She said bending over and petting the sleepy puppy

I shook my head and looked a little disappointed.

She giggled "Would you like me to tuck you and Jasper into bed?"

I smiled and nodded

She started walking to my room carring Jasper in her arms and laid him at the foot of my bed I hopped into bed and laid down smiling she pulled the covers over and looked at me

"Sleep well my little princess." I smiled and nodded

"Can you sing me a song please?"

She nodded and though for a second before laying next to me

_I see the moon  
And the moon sees me  
And the moon sees the one that I long to see  
_

She Pulled me closer and petted my head slowly her voice pulling me into the drakness

I once had a heart  
Called mine you see  
But now it has gone  
From me to you

So take good care  
As I have done  
For you have two  
And I have none

I see the moon  
And the moon sees me  
And the moon sees the one that I long to see

I felt her brush my hair over and kiss me goodnight

I sighed happily.

**+ The Next Morning With The Boys +**

"How is Kouji doing?" Kari asked lowly watching the boy outside from the couch

"Ever since the other night when we met Black Hawk he has been acting strange he won't talk he hasn't been to school and yesturday was our last day before break." Kouichi said sadly

Ring..Ring..Ring

They listened as the butler answered the phone from the other room

"A Miss Zoe Orimoto."

Kouichi jumped up and went to grab the phone but he kept it

"For Master Kouji, Sir, I'm sorry." They watched as The butler took it out to him and he took it and started nodding

"Kouichi I'm sure its nothing to be worried about."

Kouichi just stared and watched as he brother smiled a little then hung up and went inside.

"I'll be back ok, I have an errand I need to run." Kouji said not looking at anyone's face directly.

"Ok then." Kouchi said then went into his room.

**+At the Carnavial+**

"Kouji this is my little sister Serenity and our niece Saya." Zoe said pointing to the girl beside her

"Girls this is Kouji, He is going to spend the day with us ok." He smiled as they nodded

The girls warmed up to him slowly the entire day and he offered to pay for most of it, before they knew it the sky had darken and a light curtain of stars had fallen.

"So where have you been lately?" Zoe asked well sitting on the bench watching the girls on the bumper cars

"You speak French right?" He asked avoiding her questions

She nodded smiling and waving at the girls

"Notre Petit Secret? What does that mean?" He said not sure if he said it right

"_Notre Petit Secret_" she said slowly and smiling

"It Means Our Little Secret, Why Kouji?"

He whispered it over and over again touching his lips. She smiled and touched his hands looking into his eyes.

"Kouji are you still here?" She asked silently

"Zoe do you like my brother?"

"He is a sweet heart really, but no I don't know how to like someone like that. The last time I did he- nevermind."

"He what Zoe." He said getting closer to her face

They looked at each other and started breathing faster

"He left me. Kouji?"

There breathes mingled as they leaned in closer, lips slightly touching

"Zoe!" They seperated fast as the girls came Saya jumping into Kouji's lap and Serenity into Zoe's.

"Let's go on the tea cups! Please!"

They looked at each other and laughed nodding there heads and letting the girls lead them.

**+ At Zoe's House +**

"Girls what do we say?" Zoe said walking besides Kouji behind the two slowly walking up the stairs

"Thank you Kouji-Kun." They went inside, she turned to Kouji

"Well I know it's late and all but would you like to come inside?"

"Uh would your brother mind?"

She giggled and pulled his hand inside "He's out of town, come inside."

They sat and watched tv for awhile drinking hot chocolate.

"So tell me Kouji where have you been lately?" She said

"I've been thinking lately, there's been alot on my mind. Mostly about you." He said looking at her

She put her drink down and crawled over to him moving a strand of hair out of he's face

"What about me?" Kouji's eyes went serious and grabbed her hand pulling her to sit on his lap

"I feel different around you, Kouichi likes you, I think I know something that might not be true but mostly I want to kiss you."He whispered holding her face towards himself.

"Then do it."

They moved closer and closer lips barely touching

"Is that an Invitation?"

She nodded and he pulled her waist closer holding her face smiling he closed he's eyes and leaned in then

"AHHHH MOMMA!"

She rushed up and went into the girls room quickly. he stared at the spot she was at and then moved to leave

"Kouji?"

"It's late, I'll talk to you later ok" he waved and let himself out leaving Zoe there leaning aganis the wall breathing deeply

* * *

Langauges:

Ma Petite Ange - My little Angel

Song:

I see the Moon - A baby's Lullaby

So what do you think?


	6. Help me

**Disclamier: **I owe nothing but the computer I type on :0 thanx for my reviews I hope this is ok dont worry they will kiss im just not sure when :p

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'I see the moon and the moon sees me...lalala' She hymned to herself well sitting on the corner of the bed watching her girls sleep.

"What exactly are you doing Zoe" came the voice from behind her

"I'm making sure they stay asleep."

"Cut the crap you know what I mean you kissed him Henry's camera got it all on tape."

"You were spying on me Ryo?"

"You spend the entire day with a rival, let him near our kids, let him into our home and to add insult to injury you practically threw yourself on him!" Ryo said in a harsh whisper, he watched as she petted the girls head laying a kiss on their forehead and started walking towards him pushin him out of the way so she could close the door.

She closed the door sighing a bit as she turned and saw Ryo seething mad at her , Rika sitting on the arm of the couch staring into space and Henry by the door hands in his pocket watching the exchange.

"Does this mean you wish to not work with me anymore." Her voice sounded cold and distant

The groups eyes went wide and she noticed how their breathing became louder. She knew they would never leave no matter how many times she was cruel or mean to them, they knew she only did it so the boss wouldn't think she was going soft.

"I am not ashamed to say I may have over stepped the boundries tonight when we were about to kiss. I got a bit to into the moment, but I will not say I regret it or say that I am sorry because I was very interested in seeing how it would turn out. I must confess though I am utterly disappointed in all of you, invading my personal life has never been a problem in this family before and I am appalled at what I am hearing from you. Ryo you know I would never want to bring harm to you guys or my children. I love you all too much to do that, now I trust that boy and I believe him and that group of his may become very useful in the future so never again do I want to hear you doubting me. Ryo, Rika I believe it is time to retire to your rooms now. We have a big day tomorrow" She said

"But-" "I said bed now Ryo." Zoe interrupted the brown haired boy who looked at her one last time before sulking behind the auburn hair girl down to what looked like an ordinary basement.

"What bout me?" Said the blue hair boy still leaning aganist the door frame

"We are moving the base tomorrow. You will be stationed in the country so we are packing up the computer room tonight, I have enlisted some of the guards I trust to help us out."

"What about Susie, she is at the Main house what if he hurts her?" Henry said panicking a bit

She sighed and got up and hugged his back

"Henry do you not trust me?"

He flushed cursing himself for not trusting her, she was always one step ahead of everyone. It was just something that came naturally to her.

"I had her smuggled over she's already at the country house in Italy. She is well taken care of Henry do not worry so much."

She got up and siged then walked to the basement door.

"Shall we Henry."

**Back with the Boys**

He knew she was going to be trouble the first moment she saw her in class. She was brilliant, knew things teachers had to look up in college websites, she was well informed on issues most wouldn't care about, how they could talk on random things for hours with out knowing, how her hand would linger on his when they baked in cooking class, how she had no problem with him laying on her during reading class, how she hummed the same tune his mother used to hum, or even how her eyes sparkled when he asked for her help. With all those things he knew about her he feared he also knew a secret. He breathed slightly, closed his eyes and listened as the door cracked and as footsteps walk to him. He knew sooner or later he'd have to talk to him but Kouji had to figure things out first.

"I don't wanna talk about what's been on my mind Kouichi."

"Well will you be able to talk to me?" Kouji opened his eyes and looked at the blonde girl sitting next to him calmly

"Zoe I umm sorry I didn't know, ya." He said looking away panicking a bit

"Kouji I need to be serious with you." He heard her whisper he turned to her and saw the way she stared at him. She looked lost

"Zoe?"

"Can we go somewhere, somewhere no one could spy on us?" She said interrupting him while looking inside, I turned and saw the gang sitting inside trying not to look guilty. I nodded and head to the garage open it letting her follow me into the car. After we belted up and got the car going, we drove, drove for hours.

"I need to tell you something." She said calmly. I nodded and listened.

"I need your help; well actually I need Lone's help."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking at the steering wheel

"I have known who and what you were since the moment I met you and your friends. I have a feeling that you are figuring out who I am also." She said starting to fiddle with her fingers.

He sat there quietly closing his eyes and breathing deeply. The thoughts in his head going to his now answered question.

"Why would you need our help then Zoe? If you're so good what can our group actually do to help huh?"

She looked at him with sad eyes "I need you to help me, I need to save my children Kouji, if it were just me involved in this I would deal with it and let things run its course but when that man starts threatening the lives of my children, I need to make it clear that I won't lay down and take it." She said anger evident in her soft voice. He looked at her saw how conflicted she was. Beautiful emerald eyes filled with anger and sadness, her small frame trembling, he could even hear her breathing deeply.

"I'll help, but on one condition." He said calmly turning on the car and heading back to the house.

"What is the condition?"

He smirked and just turned up the radio and nodded his head as his favorite lyrics came on.

_Tell it to me slowly_

_Tell you what_

_I really want to know_

_It's the time for the season, of lov-ing_

**At the house**

"Her name kouichi what was her name again?" Izzy asked well typing on the computer

"Izumi Drak. Why Izzy?"

* * *

I know it kinda got stale at the end and I'm very sorry

well I'll try and update okay :]

Can I have a review or two please


	7. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I Officially Own The Computer Used 2 Write This... Yes!

_Languages:_

_French_

* * *

___**Chapter 7: Kidnapped_**

They walked up the steps his house and walked into the hallway.

"Kouichi? Taky? Hello anyone home?"

Ring … Ring …

They looked at each other and Zoe nodded and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

As she walked to the door to talk on the phone Kouji went around to the living and survey it searching for something. When he heard a muffled yelp from behind him where he left Zoe. He rushed in to find Kouichi holding a gun at Zoe's head and the rest of the group watching.

"Where's Kouji, You lying bitch!" Takuya yelled

"I'm right here you idiot." Kouji said annoyed at the group. He went over pushed Kouichi off of Zoe and pulled her behind him.

"What is going on over here."

"Kouji, she has been lying to us. She works for Black Hawk she's been feeding her information about us to her."

"You are all idiots."

"Kouji." Zoe said pulling his sleeve.

"No Kouji we figured it out. Her last name its part of the group, she is part of the family and she wants to kill everyone."

"Kouji-"

"Takuya listen to me."

"Kouji she is here to get us killed."

"Kouji-"

"Damn it Zoe what is your problem I'm talking here."

"Kouji can we just explain."

Kouji looked at her and frown. Then he looked at the group.

"I know what you all think you know and your partly right but please I need to explain more clearly. We don't have enough time."

They all looked at her with uncertainty then at Kouji who nodded and motioned for the couch. As they all sat down Zoe started.

"Your partly right and partly wrong. I am part of the _drak_ organization but no I am not an informant I am Black Hawk. I am not part of the family, I was given to the family as a gift, as a slave for the son when I turned 16, but instead as I grew in the house the grandfather saw a different potential for me. He decided I was a better use in the assassination field. Now as the grandfather weakens his son who is to take over the corporation is in fear that the old man will leave everything to me so he has decided it was time he had me 'retired'. I need your help I do not want to take over the business I just want to protect my children. I ask that you help me get rid of this threat." She ended bowing to the group

"Children?" Takuya asked confused.

Zoe looked up at him and pulled out a picture from her secret pocket inside her jacket and handed it to him. They looked at it and see about 20 people in the picture a small about children all around Zoe posing with smiles on there faces. Most of them where boys guessing from the way they look they ranged from about 5 to there early 20's in the picture and there where about 4 girls one was Zoe another was a girl who looked to be a little older scowling and two younger girls clinging on to Zoe's leg smiling.

"My children, most where abandoned or orphaned from the missions I was sent on. The older ones are also from missions they decided to stick with me for some weird reason. The older girl next to me, her folks where my first mission. She has never left my side since that day, but the two younger girls are the one's the idiot of a son to my boss has. Look before the son took over we were a good group meant to protect children and he is trying to corrupt that."

The group looked at Kouji expectantly

"If Kouji thinks it's good idea then where in."

The blonde sighed and smiled softly and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"They agreed so now we can move on with the plan."

"Meet me at Pizzaro's understood. Well tell him code zero."

She hung up the phone and looked at the group nodding, then said

"You have exactly 10 hours to be ready I'll be back and we'll head off." She nodded and was about to leave when her phone went off. Stopping she looked confusingly at it before carefully answering it on speaker.

"Ah Izumi darling I am glad I caught you." said a voice on the other side

The group looked at Zoe, who had an unreadable expression.

"Danzo How did you get this line?" She answered darkly

"Well that's not really important right now, what is important now is that we have something you want."

"Oh shove it Danzo what is it you want."

The voice chuckled darkly and some static was hear through the phone until.

"Momma? Momma help-"

Everyone watched as Zoe visibly tensed up and started breathing

"Serenity. Saya?"

"Well you know what I want in return so I can't wait to see you my darling Izumi." Then the line went dead. Zoe stared at the phone and then at the group gripping it hard almost cracking it.

"Make it 3 hours boys."

* * *

I feel very proud of my self I spent half a night doing this.

I hope you all like it another one coming soon I promise and more kouji and zoe.

but if anyone else wants another couple :] then please tell me I can put something

Lol review please 3 Lex


	8. How We Met

Disclaimer: I Officially Own The Computer

So I Decided I Want To See How Long I Cant Make This. So In This Chapter I Think I'll Make This The Back Story To How Ryo, Rika, and Henry Joined. At Least Till I Figure Out How I'm Going To End This Story Exactly OK.

Oh Ya I Want To Thank Everyone Who Read and Reviewed This Story I Feel Very Grand From Your Praises I Really Needed It Considering This Is A Very Bad 2 Months For Me.

Thank You So Much

_Languages:_

_None_

___**Chapter 8: Her Story_**

"Meet me at Pizzaro's understood. Well tell him code zero."

She heard the dial tone signaling that the other on the phone had hung up. Sighing she turned to the men behind her examining weapons on the counter.

"She said to continue on to Phase three."

The men nodded and starting packing up weapons and techno equipment in several bags and on their person. She glared at the shabby garage they were in.

"Sheesh how long as the boss kept this place for it looks like no ones been here for decades." One of the men stated well covering his nose from the dust starting to rise.

The girl looked at him and sighed " 7 years tomorrow."

They looked at the girl who was watching the moths in disgusted.

"Why?"

The girl shrugged and looked at the work table and bench which hid the secret stair case leading to the underground hideout which guards the children and the place we where to call home for awhile. To anyone enter it was just another abandoned car garage.

_**_Flashback_**_

'It's empty! She brought me all the way over here to stare at and empty space.' The red head thought angrily. She looked at the impassive blonde besides her who just looked around blinking.

"So you gonna confess on to why we are wasting our time in this dump?"

The blonde just stared at her and tilted her head a bit smiling.

"We'll need it soon."

She then turned and went to talk to one of the older guards that had escorted us over. She looked at the space and concluded the blonde had once again been aware of something she hadn't known about, or she was just a bit out of it.

_**_Flashback Over_**_

"Good old boss always thinking ahead of time even then." The brown haired man said smirking and began inspecting some new gadgets. The other two occupants nodded in agreement and then looked at each other.

"She has always been like that, since the first day I met her." The girl said sitting on the bench sighing again

The men looked at her and stopped what they were doing.

"Rika will you tell us how you met her?" The blue haired man said slowly afraid she'll become anger with him. The red haired woman just sighed and grabbed her knife and started to examine it. She knew they had always wondered, she was always a bit curious to know how they joined also.

"I'll spill if you boys do to."

They all nodded in a silent agreement.

"I was the daughter of a wealthy politician in a small town."

_**_Flashback_**_

Her little amethyst colored eyes glared at her father and mother from her perch on top of the stairs.

"Pathetic" she whispered they weren't even crying. She was angry because her parents where celebrating. What had they to celebrate her grandmother was not even a full day under the ground and they were partying like nothing had happened. She clutched her hands together so hard she suddenly felt the crimson liquid coming down her , as she stared at her hands her started tearing up a bit remembering how her grandma would kiss them and then scold her for that, but then she was thrown back into reality when a napkin was thrust into her face.

"You shouldn't do that." said a small childish voice besides herself.

She looked up and saw a young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes frowning a bit. They stared at each other for awhile longer till Rika finally looked away unable to stand the way her eyes sparkled mischievously at her own self.

"Leave me alone, go find someone else to annoy stupid girl." She scoffed and headed towards the bathroom staring at herself.

__Later on__

Everyone had left her mother retired to her room and her father to his study with a few stuffy men. Neither even bothering to notice their own daughter standing between the doors. She sighed and walked to her room thinking how foolish she was being. She knew that they wouldn't speak to her they haven't noticed her ever, in her entire life they only said few words to her only at their own convenience. She loathe them but that didn't mean she didn't want their love or attention.

As she was climbing into bed she hear some noises down the hall, and beginning as curious as she was for an 8 year old she decided to investigate. She came upon her parents room and opened the door to see no one inside, just some white powdery stuff thrown on the floor, she inspected it closer and realized it was her mother's body powder, she scowled and wrinkled her nose. She know something was wrong because her mother adored her body powder and would never let it get on her expensive rug. She heard noise coming from next door so she went and stood outside listening to screams and some things rustling inside. She opened the door slowly.

"Father? Mother?"

She squinted her eyes and turned on the light to see her parents laying on the floor bloody and tied up, still alive slightly and eyes widen at the sight of her.

"mph!" The screamed against the bloody ropes. It was the first time she had ever seen her parents so terrified. Slowly she went up closer looking around her seeing no one around. She went up and pulled the rope off her parents mouths and listen to them.

"Rika darling get help, go call someone hurry!" Said her mother frantically

"Don't listen to your idiot mother just untie us hurry before they come back." her father screamed

Rika stood there frozen staring at the shadow by the window curtains.

"What are you doing you little idiot do as I say and untie us! Now! Do you wanna get us killed!" screamed her father loudly but little Rika stared at the face of the same little girl who had come up to her earlier staring at her with such scary, cold eyes. Rika shivered at the sudden coldness that come into the room.

"So it seems we have a little witness looks like well have to kill her to, Izumi catch her and don't let her and slit her throat." said a deep voice from behind creepily but the little blonde just stared at red haired girl silently. She approached her slowly, Rika did nothing but watched for some reason she couldn't move. Instead just fell to her knees in front of the girl waited for the final blow that was to never came.

"You know he deserves this."

The red haired girl blinked and looked at her father gulping.

"Did he hurt you?"

The red haired girl nodded slowly, watching her father glare at her , the girl then turned to her mother.

"She knew but she never stopped him did she."

Again only a nod came from the red haired girl as well as silent tears

"You little lying bitch! When I get out of this I will kill both of you!"

"Honey please help Mommy I never let anything happen to you my little princess."

The red haired girl started to shake. Then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw the little girl still looking at her parents with cold harden eyes.

"She ignored you and pretend nothing happened because she didn't want to be taken away from her husband or his riches. She was being selfish, but I promise that I wouldn't do that. I'll protect you."

Rika stared at the girl confusingly and then to the girls companion who also was confused.

"I'm giving you three choices 1. you can die here and now with your family. 2. you can leave and become an orphan. Or 3. you can join me and become my partner."

Everyone looked at the blonde haired girl who looked dead serious.

"Izumi you have no power to make that decision."

"Shut up Ritz, I can do as I wish understood." the blonde haired girl said coldly. Leaving the man speechless and annoyed.

The red haired girl looked at her parents then the girl and slowly got up to stand besides her.

"Option 3." She said narrowing her eyes at her father. The blonde smiled and nodded then turned towards the parents.

**__ Flashback Over __**

The men looked at her not really believing what they just heard.

"The police figured it was a murder-suicide turns out the old man was wanted on several counts of rape and molestation and was becoming financially troubled."

The men nodded slightly understanding the unasked question between them after that statement. So they quieted for awhile and sighed

"What about you Henry?" The brown haired man asked towards the tech man besides himself still staring at the young woman across from him.

The blue haired man sighed while staring at the same young woman who was seemingly unaware of her admirers.

" I was 13 when I met her. I was living with and elderly relative and my little sister Susie."

**__ Flashback __**

He sat there typing away on his aunts stone aged computer completely bored. He had rigged it so it got a free connection from the young family across the way. Smiling he continued to go through illegal documents from a site that looked promising.

"Henry? I wanna play pretty princess" said a voice from a little girl on the floor next to him.

He sighed and looked at her some more, then turned towards the computer.

"Let me just punch in this code and then we can do whatever you want while I'm waiting for it to load OK."

He heard her cheer and run into the other room to get her toys. He sighed and finished the codes and just waited for it to load, as she come back he sat down at the little table with her letting her do as she please. He noticed as the computer finish and a warning screen come up that said 'Henry Wong' he got up and looked at it confusingly as it continued

'You have entered the wrong website. Now for the knowledge you have gained, you will be disposed of as well as your little sister Susie'

He started to breathe hard and immediately shut down the computer. He sighed and just shook it off til the house phone rung and he answered it.

"Shutting off the computer wont help you now Henry." came the voice of a girl on the other side of the line

He stiffened and watched his little sister.

"Now listen carefully Henry, you wanna make this problem go away then do not hang up this phone."

He sat down and breathed silently listening

"I have a deal to make with you. How long til your aunt dies and then you and your little sister are sent to the street or worst foster care. They can take her from you Henry."

"They won't take her from me!" He screamed into the phone

"I can promise they won't. I can help you keep your promise to your father Henry. Keep your sister safe, send her to school. All I ask in return is your skills in computer hacking and networking, I can also teach you how to build weapons."

"How can I trust you."

He listened to silence and then a sighed.

"You don't, but isn't that a risk your willing to take Henry Wong."

He looked at the little girl who was playing and laughing at the dolls besides herself. He gulped and then went down stairs to look at the elderly aunt breathing hardly on the couch.

"Fine it's a deal. If you screw me over I'll make life hell for you."

"That won't be necessary Henry I will not screw you in anyway. Welcome to the team Henry, make sure you say goodbye to life in the real world because as of right now Henry Wong does not exist there."

He nodded his head and went back up stairs to pack Susie's favorite stuff up.

_**_Flashback over _**_

"I didn't even met her till two weeks later when my aunt died. After the funeral we were sitting on the couch when the same man you mentioned Rika, the man named Ritz came in claiming to be our social worker, had taken us to her. To say I was shocked to learn she was a complete year younger then me was an understatement." Henry scoffed

Rika snorted and agreed completely.

"I met her and Rika at the underground fighting tournament"

Their attention turned to the last occupant of the room who had he's head held up with a distant gaze and a big toothy smile on his face.

Rika nodded remembering when she was dragged to the tournament because of his famous name.

He eyes glazed over as he reminisced.

**__ Flashback __**

Adrenaline was rushing in his body as he stared at his opponent. The feeling of pure satisfaction was outstandingly high when he saw the boy limp a bit well getting up. He had been taught to pinpoint the opponents weaknesses and use it against him and if they didn't have one then he was to give it to them. He listen to the crowd behind him cheering and booing and the constant screams of his opponents boss yelling at the other boys stupidity. He smirked and headed for his last and final blow.

He felt the rush of the Ref holding his hand up claiming him the winner. Angry men who had lost cussed him out but he had no care in the world. He had reached this far being one of the youngest to ever defeat the famous Kato Imuza.

Him, Ryo Akiyama, at the ripe age of 14 had won the right to be called the best underground fighter around the Japanese country. He was now in the dressing room changing so he can meet the one person who bet highest on him. As he come out of the dressing room he noticed a young blonde girl leaning against the edge looking like she was waiting for someone. Then their eyes met and he noticed how her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. She walked up to him and stuck out her hand.

"Ryo Akiyama, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Izumi Drak." she said smiling softly

"Hello Izumi, I wish I could stay but I am afraid I must be on my way my coach wants me to meet an important person."

She giggled and nodded excusing him. He bowed and walked around searching for his coach. He finally found him and walked over, he finally notice his coach was talking to a man who had a girl with him. She was dressed in black jeans and a blue and white shirt with a bandana around her neck. He looked at her closer and saw she had rediish brown hair up in a spiky ponytail and steady amethsyt eyes.

As the coach introduced them they sat at a small table chit chatting when he's coach said he had some papers to look over and left Ryo to chat some more with them. He then noticed the girl from before come and sit down besides them.

"Well Ryo we met again."

He stared at her and the others and how she smiled brightly.

**__ Flashback Over __**

" Well you know the rest. She offered me more of a thrill, a chance to prove I can help people with my fighting." He's brown eye gazed at Rika smiling

"Not to mention a chance to be near you huh Fox?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock they only wasted 2 hours on this stuff and they just had to wait for another 6 hours till the job can be done.

"You know in a way she gave us each a purpose." Ryo said softly

"No Ryo not a purpose." Rika said staring at the boys. Each looked shocked and rather confused

"She gave us a family."

Ring.. Ring..

The Red head answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"We're moving earlier then planned I want you at the location in 30 minutes understood. It seems Danzo has the girls."

The dial tone came on signaling there was to be no argument or opinion stated. They looked at each other and gather the rest of the equipment and hauled it all on the van with Ryo at the steering wheel and Rika besides him and Henry on the computers typing away in the back. He sent out a message to the guards on the inside stating the urgency of things going faster.

"How can this happen. She always knows what's going to happen. How did that jackass end up with the girls?" Ryo said out loud not really talking to anyone. Rika put a hand on his shoulder and then looked at the road.

"She planned on him taking them."

The boys grew silent and each wondering why she would put her most precious of children in harms way.

* * *

Well I thought that was a good filler chapter no? :]

I hope you liked it ... I did finish this well I was babysitting so I'm sorry if theres something wrong that is grammar related..

Well Reviews would be nice

Thank you again :]

XOXO Lexx


	9. Play Nice?

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own digimon**

**Wow two chapters in one week I feel proud of myself :]**

**Languages:**

**French :P**__

* * *

_**_Chapter 9: _**_

"We'll get them back Zoe I promise" He said watching her look out his window. Her face was hidden from him but the way her arms hugged her body and she leaned against the window breathing slowly, almost painfully.

She turned to him and walked towards him her right hand against his chest clutching his shirt and looked up to stare at his eyes.

"I am not worried about their safety Kouji."

He looked at her in pure disbelief

"I have always known what he was up to. That's not what I was worried about."

He lifted her chin with his finger and leaned his forehead against hers.

"What worries you?"

He frowned when she moved out of his grasp to sit on his bed facing the window.

"When I was 9 years old grandfather told me he was sick. At first I was angry because I knew that once he died I would be left to the mercy of his son. We both feared for the life me and my people would end up living, so we devised a plan. The son thinks he has everything in his hands and that once I am gone the grandfather would have no choice but to give into his demands, to bad he has no clue that everyone of his advisors have been on my side the entire time, even his own son and wife have been feeding me information."

He sat beside her and grasped her hand. She looked up on him and whispered.

"What your asking scares me."

He smirked and moved closer to her looking into her uncertain eyes.

"You know I never gave you my condition did I."

She looked at him questioningly.

_**_ 30 Minutes Later On the Road _**_

'She's to calm.' he thought while looking across the van at her. She was sitting there arms crossed and eyes closed. Kouichi wasn't sure what to think. Had you told him three days ago that the girl he believed to be in love with was actually and assassin or the fact that his brother had known he would have laughed and walked away. He sighed and looked at his brother who was besides him staring at Zoe with unsure eyes. He wanted to feel happy for them but he was angry. Angry at how they lied and had disappeared for an entire two days and refused to even acknowledge that.

"Where we're you both?"

Zoe opened her eyes glancing at Kouichi confused slightly. Kouji on the other hand completely ignored his older brother.

"You where gone for an entire 2 days. We were worried about you Kouji we thought you had been killed."

She looked down and sighed then turned to Kouji.

"You told me you called them."

He shrugged and leaned back never looking at the group of eyes on him besides the one blonde girls.

"I forgot, I guess."

Kouichi shook his head annoyed. The others blinked then grumbled small curse words at him silently.

She turned to the road and pointed "Up ahead we park." the group looked and saw a small row of abandoned houses."

"I thought we were meeting them at the fancy warehouse."

She smiled and got out grabbing her small bag and nodding for them to follow slowly.

The all got out and took bags with them they followed her to the back of one of the run down houses and towards a small shed.

"No that was a code, I had a feeling someone was listening in on my conversation so I gave them the wrong place." She went into the small shed and pick up an old rusted looking knife then took it to the table and angled it a certain way and then threw it down.

They all stared with wonder as the entire floor started moving down till the came upon a room with three occupants sitting on chairs waiting as if they had seen it many times.

"I hate when hide outs are easy to find then I feel like I'm in a lame spy movie." she moves forward and threw the bag on the table the ushered for them to come in.

"These are my three most trusted partners."

She pointed to the first boy on the right. "This is Henry he is my Tech and weapons specialist. Very intelligent for his age."

The group looked at him from top to bottom. He shaggy blue hair and cool gray eyes staring at them. He looked like he was around their own age, his face looked delicate and relatively kind to them which was surprising in his field of career choice. He was slouching in his chair but he looked like he could be a little taller then 6 ft. he was looking at Zoe with respect and watch looked like complete trust in his eyes. He was wearing a black and orange short sleeved shirt and on his right arm it looked like a piece of a tattoo coming down his arm. Which kind of put him out of character to them and black jeans with a studded metal belt and white tennis.

"This is Rika. She handles a variety of jobs for me but usually she is with me on missions being a look out."

Then they turned to the girl in the middle. She had reddish brown hair that was half down and half held up by black chopsticks and scary cold but slightly memorizing amethyst eyes that was outlined in black eyeliner, she also looked young but older then them. Her skin was as ivory and flawless as Zoe except for one scar on her stomach by her belly button going down to the insides of her pants. She had two snake bites on the bottom of her lips. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was cut off at the bottom to show off her belly button ring and black jeans with a dark blue studded belt and blue and black tennis. She rolled her eyes and got up to survey the bag that Zoe had brought with her.

"Lastly this is Ryo. He is my muscle by definition. Very good at martial arts might give you some run for your money Kouji, Takuya."

They looked at the last person in the room he had on a small smirk. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes shinning with some mischief. He had an earring in his left ear and his skin was tanned a bit, he had a few little scars on his body and only on noticeable scar on his cheek. He was wearing a gray and black sleeveless shirt that show off his muscles and a tattoo running down his right arm. They looked close and saw that it was a pair of black wings with a sword throw them and black liquid dripping from it, seeing that they concluded the other boy had the same thing, he was also wearing a pair of black slacks on and gray tennis.

He noticed their long stares at his cheek and arms. And his smirk grew. He pointed towards the scar on his cheek.

"I got this one from a sparring match with Boss, wasn't paying attention and she got me with senbon needles."

Their eyes widen at the piece of information and turned to Zoe who had completely ignored them and was talking with Henry.

"The tattao on my arms is basically stating who we see as our leader. We all have one the black wings are hawk wings and they tie us to Black Hawk and the sword means we took an oath to her and we are to follow every word she says till death." he said touching his arm and smiling.

"Rika, Henry, me, and a bunch of guards have this tatto except since they are mostly use for undercover they have there's on their right thighs. Zoe has one but her's is much bigger its on her back. Bigger means that she is the master the small means rank."

An alarm went off in the room turning on the security screens behind them. Kouji and the others tensed up and got out weapons. Zoe and her group just looked unaffected by the noise.

"So they went to the house." They heard Rika say. When they noticed the small group calm they began to try and calm down confused.

"So how long till we go in?" Ryo asked getting up and walking behind Zoe much to Kouji's displeasure. Zoe didn't seem to notice. She turned and instead held out her hand in Henry's direction. He looked at her and nodded while reaching behind him into a draw and pulling out a wireless computer pad. She smiled and thank him before turning it on and looking at the screen.

"What shall we do with theses guards?"

Kouji and his group just watched as the three looked at Zoe with smirks on their faces and that is the moment they had truly witnessed the entirely different side of Zoe. The more vicious and colder side.

"Let's set the dogs on them."

Zoe nodded and type somethings on the pad in her hands and a small picture come on where a few dogs where laying down. The where three different types of dogs. Thai Ridgeback, Akita Inu, and Dobermans.

"_Heure de se Lever!*" _As she said that the dogs rose up and started barking happily.

"They only speak French." Henry said to the confused group. They looked at him and nodded still wanting to understand what she said.

As if understanding their deliemma Rika spoke. "She said 'Time to get up'"

"_Je veux que les intrus parti!" _Zoe said watching the dogs scattered and they watched as they finally come to the guards and started barking loudly.

"I want these intruders gone." Rika said the group looked to her and realized she was now translating for them

"_Attaque!_"

The dogs leaped forwards and began jumping on the guards. All the other group heard were screams coming from the guards as they ran away.

"I think you can guess what that means." Rika said watching the scene.

Then they heard the laughs from the two boys watching in amusement from the attack.

"How could you that was cruel and inhuman." Takuya said angrily

Zoe turned and blinked at him and looked at the hatred forming on the groups faces, she sighed.

"Les gracons du bon travail de retour a votre chambre. Maintenant!"

"she said 'Good work boys, get back to your rooms. Now." Ryo said for the girls.

Zoe nodded then she put down the pad and closed the screens then turned to the other group and said "They are trained to only scare humans off, going as far as ripping off their clothes and skimming the skin a bit. They are not trained to kill. I am not as heartless to train an animal to do something so vile."

The breathed a bit and looked at her unsure. Then they heard a chair screeching and saw the girl named Rika get up and stand besides Zoe looking angrily at them.

"We need to get ready Zoe."

She nodded and turned to the group of boys in front of her.

"We are going to change. Henry, Ryo I expect you to play nice and share with these boys. That is not a request." The boys all nodded and watched as they left the room then looked at each other for a few minutes.

They boys stared at the twins a few minutes.

"Which one is Lone Wolf?"

* * *

Oh wow idk how I'ma end this definatelywith some more tension between kouji and Zoe :p

Review plz :]


	10. May We Live To See Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own only the computer.

__

Thank you for your reviews :D Im glad this is working out I'm loving how its coming out so far I hope you are. :p

Langauges:

French

_Updated: October 14, 2010_

_Btw my french wont be very good cause my computer wont let me put accents on it so dont relie on my translations your a dictionary or translator if you need to ok ._

* * *

**_ Chapter 10: May We Live To See Tomorrow _**

The boys sat around the table looking over the building plans. They turned around as they heard the sounds of the girls coming out of the next room.

Rika came out first, she was on the phone when she did listening and nodding her head. Her hair was pulled back into a spiked out ponytail, she was wearing a black shirt with cut off sleeves and since the way she was facing them was showing off a tattoo similar to the boys they saw the tattoo. Black wings with a sword running through them with black blood running down it. She also had on a pair of black shorts that showed off her long slender pale legs, black sneakers on. She had on a gun holster and a sword holster and a reddish brown belt that had pockets probably to hold daggers.

"Wow Wildcat don't you look breathe taking." Ryo said moving to wrap his arms around the red heads small waist and plant a kiss on her lips. She hung up and stared at him.

"Your an ass Ryo. Lone Boss wants you in the next room she has something important to tell you." She said then turned to find Ryo leaning in for more.

He walked in the room and closed the door behind him he turned around to see Zoe sitting on the bed. She was breathtaking, her blonde hair down she was wearing dark purple bikini top with a skin tight fishnet tank top as the cover and black mini skirt .

"I'm not exactly done getting ready but I need to see you."

She looked up at him smiling and patted the bed motioning for him to sit besides him.

"I was trained to be a weapon, always be steps ahead of my opponents, to never feel pain or pleasure. I hated it all, I felt lifeless. Then when I was 6 I had to kill a couple it was easy, until I heard a cry from the other room. I went and there was a baby boy was 6 at the time and he was 2 I want to say, my watcher said they didn't know the couple had a child. So I did the most logical thing I could do I pack his bag and grabbed him and told them to take me to Father. He was furious at first but then he decided he would humor me, so he gave the boy, whom we named Kenji, to a guard in the organization whose wife longed for a child she could never bear. After that moment I realized that every child left alone would be cared for by my team. Some like Rika and the boys joined me."

Kouji gave her hand a squeeze and then got up and walked to the other end of the room leaning against an empty.

"Our family has always been mercenaries since the feudal era, train from the time we could walk, it's the only life I've ever known, The others were part of family members who had join along the ways at some point in time. We have never really thought of an alternative."

Zoe walked up to him and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes softly listening to his breathing. Then she whispered softly "You know you were never part of the plan."

He sighed and breathed into her hair. Running his fingers up and down her arms.

"What do you mean?"

She shivered a bit and looked into his eyes.

"This was never part of the plan."

She whispered then kissed him.

He pulled her closer taking his right hand and putting it behind her head locking her in place and deepened the kiss, she moaned softly as he ran his hands down her exposed thigh. Then they broke for some much needed air.

"What was the plan?"

"I thought you'd be old men we could use to distract him."

"we could still be use to distract him.:

"I know but I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you."

She blushed and pulled away going to the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Well until Kouji puled her back to him then threw her on the bed kissing her senseless.

They started fumbling to take off each other clothes, while Kouji was kissing her neck and massaging her breast moving to go lower. Then when he was about to remove her bikini top they were interrupted.

"Boss are you done yet?"

Kouji stopped and growled a little annoyed, Zoe smiled and kissed his mouth whispering aganist his skin

"After, I promise"

He nodded and got up moving out the door to let her finish getting dressed and them finish their mission. Then he decided they were getting a damn hotel.

"You were never apart of the plan." She said touching her lips. Then she went and finished getting ready.

_ Outside _

As the others got their stuff and finished Zoe walked out.

Kouji looked at her and noticed she added some purple tights that has some holes in some places and some black tennis. She had also put up her hair in a bun with black chopsticks keeping it in place and had put on some black and purple eyeshadow and clear shiny lip gloss that made Kouji want to kiss her all over again. And he noticed a black mask hanging from the back of her skirt.

"Ready?"

His group nodded and was about to get into the truck when they noticed that Zoe and the other group stopped and hang their heads down.

" A Preteger, A L'Honneur, A Cherir, Pour Survivre."

They whispered the phrase a few times after she spoke it out loud.

"Toujours derriere les ailes noires."

The nodded their heads and whispered then moved to get in, with Ryo driving and Zoe in the front. They drove for awhile before Kouichi looked at Henry.

"What were you saying earlier in French?"

He looked at the questioning boys staring at him and just sighed.

"The first part is our code. A Preteger means To Protect, as in each other and the our family. A l'Honneur means To Honor, our boss and our selves. A Cherir means To Cherish, everyone in our lives and every breathe we take. Pour Survivre means To Survive, just live when we get a chance which is rare." He said calmly then he turned towards Rika nodding for her to continue

"The last part is just basically what we do. It means 'Forever Behind black Wings'. We are behind the great Black Hawk."

She turned and watched the rode as the near. The boys all thinking in their heads it was so silent they could hear Zoe whispering.

"Puissions-nous vivre pour voir demain"

They didnt have long to wonder as Rika said it again but in a language they understood.

"May we live to see tomorrow."

* * *

So How was it :] lol hope you liked it


	11. I Just Want You To Notice Me

Disclaimer: I own only the computer

Btw I decided I'd treat you to two chapters this update so I uplaoded chapter 10 and this one 11 so make sure you read chpter 10 before this one ok deal :] just forewarning.

* * *

**_ Chapter 11 : I Just Wanted You To See Me _**

"Sin-Chan I'm scared." Whispered the little girl cuddling to her older companion beside her. The older girl looked at her sadly and then looked around the room. It was dark with only one window to high for even a fully grown man to climb up to, the floor was cold and crack and the chains were rubbing their ankles this gross reddish color. Every bone in her body felt like it was on fire. She looked at the little girl and grimaced a bit, she had red marks on her little wrists from the rope rubbing against them and her black hair was matted and dirty and her charcoal eyes were puffy and still glossy from her crying streaks of water still on her cheeks, her school uniform was wrinkled and dirty a little torn at the edges from being dragged. She sighed and looked down at herself, she figured she looked just as messed up as the shivering child. She looked around again trying to find something or someway out of this prison.

"Don't worry Saya momma will find us." The older girl whispered back trying to convince herself of the same thing.

The older girl glanced at the younger one with a look of complete belief in her eyes, then she noticed something glimmer on the younger girls head and she immediately brightened up.

**'The butterfly bobby pin momma had given to Saya!'**

She flashed a smile and remember what they had taught her about getting out of tight situations.

_ Flashback _

"_Serenity, Saya what are you doing?" asked the blonde walking in on two little girls wrapping a sleeping Ryo up to a chair._

"_Tying Ryo up momma." Said the littlest of the group smiling_

"_Why?" Said the blonde walking up closer to inspect the wrapping job._

"_I thought I'd teach them." Said a shadow coming from the couch across the way. Zoe looked up and saw Rika and Henry sitting there with cups of coffee watching the girls. Zoe just smiled and sat besides them._

_The girls finished and looked excited when Rika said it was perfect and the ryo would never get out of there without help._

"_Well since they have tying down, let's teach them how to get out of being tied up or handcuffed." Henry said smiling._

_After some time he had woken up quite angry to find them staring at him while teaching the girls how to hide things in there hair or lining of there clothes so they can use it for escaping._

_ Flashback Over_

"Saya move your head towards me ok, we are gonna get out of here now."

The younger girl nodded looking confused.

Well they weren't paying attention the two guards where watching them smiling. They knew Black hawk would be pleased to learn the girls were using their minds in a dangerous situation. Well not that it was very dangerous considering none of the guards would ever truly harm the girls. Most were afraid of her, but then the small few who wormed their ways to the top were just being loyal to their true boss. Black Hawk was someone to be fear if you had heard the stories or had seen the interaction she gives to son of the head of the clan. Danzo, he was a malice man who had been plotting the death of his father for 5 years. He wanted to control the organization, he wanted the world to bow to him, and he was going to use Black Hawk for that very purpose. That is until his father decided that he did not deserve the power of being head of the organization with his selfishness and instead turned around and said he would hand everything to Black Hawk. From that moment on the price on Black Hawk's head went up and so did his true hatred for the girl, and boy did she have a tons of enemies wanting her head.

_ With Danzo_

He sat watching the men in front of him. Mercenaries, these men were here to insure that Black Hawk would die. He smirked and looked around the room to his wife and son sitting off to the side obviously uncomfortable around the deadly men. He rolled his eyes, he knew they thought less of him, but what other choice had he had, they had never seen her in battle before, even he has never seen her full potential on the field. Black Hawk, his little Zoe. He remembered when his father was given the girl for his own young son. Even then the small little girl stood unafraid and silent. He would have never admitted it but he has always been jealous of the little girl. His father never had shown him such attention like he had to her. He could never stand the sight of her and always unleashed horrid remarks and snobbish attitude towards the young girl. Now she was taking away something that rightfully belonged to him, oh he would never allow that. He sneered and clapped his hands together for the attention of everyone in the room.

"It seems Black Hawk has made her arrival." he watched as everyone cheered and snickered as they exited the room and went to their own positions. He turned to the guards on his left.

"Bring the girls." the guards saluted and then went off in search of the children.

"This will be over soon, my love." He said looking at his wife who in turn looked sadden and had no will to speak out at his cruelty.

_ With Zoe and the Others. _

"Remember the plan. Henry will be knocking out the security cameras,Tommy will be looking out on the streets, Rika and Ryo will be causing chaos at the entrance, Dark wolf and Phoenix will take the second floor, and Lone and I will get the girls."

The group nodded. Rika and Ryo were the first to get out, they headed to the front entrance and started their all out war.

_ With the Girls. _

"Ok the guards left, let's go Saya just follow me and stay out of sight." Said the older girl to the younger one holding on to her own skirt. They stayed in the shadows and went down several halls crouching down when needed to and avoiding on contact with people. It worked till they came to a be caught in between guards who were now looking for them, they stood frozen Serenity couldn't think of a single think to do, then they were pulled into the room behind them.

"Sh no screaming they might hear you." whispered a harsh voice. Serenity looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her. They turned and watched as the guards ran past the room in another direction. Once the coast was clear the girls looked at him again.

"Names Kenji. You must be Serenity and Saya. Boss Zoe said you'd be in the building somewhere, sorry I didn't get to you fast enough guards everywhere."

The girls looked at him suspiciously. He opened the door and step out into the light and they got a good view of him.

He looked about Serenity's age, maybe a little older he was wearing shorts and a t shirt with his name on the back. He turned around and held out his hand.

"we have exactly 30 minutes to get across the building to where Zoe will be meeting us. I promised I'd get you there in one piece." Saya looked at Serenity who reluctantly grabbed his hand and her own little one and followed.

"How do you know momma?" Saya asked as they made their way to their destination.

He turned to us and smiled then lifted up his shorts on his right leg and showed them the tattoo. Serenity gasped a bit and pointed at his leg.

"Ryo has a tattoo just like that."

"I know it hurt bad though and Boss was furious when she found out Ryo took me to get it." He said laughing and continued on walking.

"Boss never wanted me to go out on the field, you could say I was the reason she was stationed in France for so long. Grandfather wanted me to be trained by the best and Boss is the best." He said whispering

"How old are you?" Serenity asked slowly

"I'm 12. Boss was pissed when grandfather wanted me to be part of the team, she wants to change the rules so now I'm only allowed on missions if they don't involve killing. At least till I'm 17." He said with a smirk. They stoped in front of a big oak door that had two guards in front of it. The girls tried hiding but he pulled them over and nodded to the two guards who let him and them in.

"No one would dare come in here. This is grandfather's room not even he's own son would dare enter without his permission. Yo grandfather I brought the girls." he said going to the bed.

Serenity surveyed the man on the bed. He was old but looked his eyes had a sort of kindness to them but they were also fierce even with those tubes in his arms and the oxygen mask on. He's eyes wondered over to the girls and waved them over.

"Come girls you are safe now." He said in a hoarse voice taking off his mask. The girls stepped towards him and sighed a bit they looked around the room.

"Zoe was right you both are quite beautiful."

The girls blushed a bit and smiled down at the old man. They felt safe like when they were with momma Zoe, but jumped when a knock resounded through the door.

"Kenji hide in the hidden room, hurry." The man said in a harsh whisper

He nodded and grabbed the girls forcing them against a mirror which instead of braking took them into another room.

"One way mirror." Serenity whispered.

It was a small space and they had to squeeze together Saya was in the front a bit watching grandfather on his bed. Serenity turned a bit to ask Kenji a question only to find their noses touching. She blushed and turned away fast heart racing a bit.

"How old are you Serenity?" she heard him whisper in her ear

"we-we shouldn't be talking about this-"

"Momma says she's turning 11 next month." Saya answered for her. She blushed and felt him tense up a bit.

"Oh hey what's he doing in here."

They watched as Danzo walked to the old man and sat on the chair close to him.

"Well father it seems your favorite child has come home." he said harshly

The old man just stared at him with sad eyes.

"You are hopeless Danzo, you have never been satisfied even when you were a child you always has that aura. Then when she came it just got worst, she will be the next Head and you will follow what she says."

That made Danzo angry he threw the chair back and yelled at him

"I will win Father and I will show you that I am the best maybe you'll love me too."

"You are a fool Danzo."

"Well Father now you are the fool, Goodbye old man."

He said as he pulled the plug. The kids started crying silently as they watched the light go out in the old mans eyes. Both the girls buried their faces in Kenji's jacket.

* * *

So what did you think :] lol again I know some people skipp the disclamier so to remind you

**I updated two chapters this time so please please dont think I already had chapter 10 ok make sureyou read it and I would Appreciate your thoughts **

**Merci Beaucoup :]**


	12. Death Becomes You

_Disclaimer: Everyone should know already_

_Languages:_

_French_

_Please Id love some reviews of what you think should I end it with an epilouge or do I still have a few more chapters you'd like to read? :p_

* * *

_ Chapter 12: So Death Becomes You _

_I see the moon_

_And the moon sees me  
And the moon sees the one that I long to see_

She sung walking down the long dark corridor. She continued to hymn softly smirking as a group of guards walked in front of her putting up their weapons, slightly shivering at her smirk. Her right hand went over her shoulder and reached for her katana sword. She smiled as they visibly tensed up at her actions. Only one guard put his sword down and leaned against the wall arms crossed. She smirked_. _Then swiftly she ran towards them and cut them all down with a blink of an eye. She stopped at the other side smiling as she finished her last verse calmly wiping the blood from her sword, looking at the glistening blade seeing her reflection through it and smiled. Blood was everywhere splattered on her cheeks and over her arms and stomach.

_I see the moon  
And the moon sees me  
And the moon sees the one that I long to see_

She finished singing and looked at the mess behind her sighing slightly.

"_Mon __Dieu __aie __pitié __de __votre __âme.* _"

She looked at the last guard who bowed on one knee and looked to the ground.

"_Boss."_

"_Dan, Report."_

"_Danzo is in the north room with his wife and son, the girls escaped the cell and ran into Kenji." then the guard hesitated_

"_Grandfather?"_

"_Dead."_

She looked out the window, solemnly

"_Unfortunately I'm afraid the children might have seen it happen."_

She tensed up, then got out her sword after hearing a noise.

"Momma!"

She blinked and looked behind her seeing three figures coming towards, she bent down with her arms opened smiling softly for just them. The little girl jumped into her arms crying into her shoulders uncontrollably. The other two waited silent

"Boss are you hurt?"

Zoe looked at them and shook her head. She went over and caressed Serenity's face, after a through check on both girls she concluded they were unharmed beyond a few scratches and bruise marks. She turned to Kenji and looked at him with hardened eyes

"Good job I'm proud of you, Kenji"

The boy nodded and smiled then he turned to Serenity and blushed seeing her smiling for him. Zoe looked at the two then smirked.

"Boss!"

The small group turned and saw Ryo ,Rika and the other group whom the kids didn't recognize running towards them. Ryo stopped and saluted to Kenji and the guard besides them who in turn did the same. Rika just nodded.

"Guards are down, Boss floors are clear."

"Ryo, you and Phoenix and Dark wolf and lone will take the kids to Henry and will stay there and guard them. Rika, will come with me. Dan you'll go talk to the elders tell them what has happened."

"Boss I think I'll be of better use to you in the-"

"Do as I say Ryo."

She gave Saya to him and then turned and walked down the hall, Rika following closely behind. The rest of the boy looked at them leaving quite annoyed.

"Come on girls, Kenji."

The left feeling nervous for the girls.

_ With the Girls_

"_Amour?_"

"We need to get the family out without them being harmed you know the boys would rush in without thinking about anyone but him."

Rika nodded and wiped off her dagger then hiding it.

They came to the door and walked inside to find the bodies of his wife and son. Dry blood running down their heads, look of complete fear in their eyes. Rika stood there shock on her face.

"Everyone loves you. My guards, my wife, my son, my father." Zoe stood in silence watching the man frowning in the chair. He looked at the girl angrily.

She stood there her green eyes never leaving the man in front of her. She walked forward and sat on the the chair in front of the desk and nodded towards him.

"How could you betray me Zoe. I raised you, I trained you. This is how you repay me? You took everything from me the moment you step into our lives." she watched intently has he examined his gun carefully.

"I killed him Zoe. Pulled his plug then came in here and found my wife and son planning on leaving me in search of you. I had to." Zoe then got up slowly breathing a little tensely

He started crying silently. She moved forward slowly till she was in front of him bowing

"I never meant to hurt you_. Mon __Dieu __aie __pitié __de __votre __âme.* _I am sorry. I love you Father." She said.

He's eyes went wide as she began kissing his forehead before she took the gun and shot him in the heart. She watched as the life left his eyes and she looked at Rika who had her head down.

"May god have mercy on your soul, Danzo." Rika said softly to the sky outside the window, repeating the phrase Zoe had whispered.

Zoe stayed in that position for awhile before she heard a static voice in her ear.

"Boss, Cops are on their way over better get out of their now. Take the old bell tower building behind Danzo's office. Ryo and Lone are their waiting on their bikes.

She looked at Rika who headed towards the window, and Zoe who followed silently behind.

* * *

Well I'd love your inputs please :]


	13. A Year Later

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer :]

So on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 13: _ A Year Later: Summer _

She sat there breathing in the air softly sighing. She closed her eyes and listened to the gigling of the children. She open her eyes and turned towards the raven haired boy besides her who was smiling at the children.

"Kouji, Do you believe in fate?"

The boy looked at her and he stood up holding out his hand towards her. She looked at him confusinglyand took it letting him pull her up towards him.

"Isn't that what brought you to me in the first place?"

She sighed loudly and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, what brought us together was a wise old man, who wanted to give me my life back."

They smiled and leaned in letting their foreheads touch.

"Either way."

They leaned in closer lips touching then-

SMACK

Zoe moved back letting out a giggle, Kouji stood still face dirty from the ball that was thrown in his face seething angerily the couple turned slowly to see Takyua, Kenji, and Ryo laughing loudly, Rika and the two other girls holding back giggles and looking away, and Kouichi walking up to them smiling widely.

"Sorry brother I guess the ball just slipped out of my hands." Kouichi said holding up his hands and using Kouji's famous smirk.

Kouji just frowned and then started chasing him around determind to make him pay for his embarressment. Zoe giggled a bit and looked around her. She watched some of the boys splashing around the sea water laughing, she smiled. It's been almost a year since that day. Police, congressmen and higher authorities claimed it to be a massacre. A blood bath between Yakuza. She smiled softly, gazing up at the clouds and grasped the small chain around her neck, slightly fingering the small feather charm hanging off it.

"Thank you Grandfather." She whispered smiling softly.

"Well Boss, what is the plan now?"

Zoe turned to see Henry leaning aganist the pole for the umbrella. His eyes were trained on his little sister who had just arrived two weeks after the war ended. He knew Zoe would have kept her promise and kept her safe from them. Zoe smiled softly and looked at her little family.

"You wonder to much Henry. For once can't you just enjoy life." She sighed

"I am not the only one wondering Zoe." He said looking out towards the children.

"We shall do what I have been doing for years. We shall leave it to fate."

He looked at her confused then sighed and nodded his head.

"Trust me Henry."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I never stopped Boss."

* * *

Fin. :] Or is it? XD Mauhahaha

Lol I wanted to thank you guys for reading this it mean alot and your reviews are wonderful.

I hope when I make another storie you will read it :]

.Gracias.


	14. Epilouge

Disclamier: I own nothing.

This is by request from Suigetsu-is-da-bomb. I hope it's to your liking :] I tried.

Thank you everyone for reading this and to those who review Thank You so much :]

* * *

_ Chapter 14: Epilogue _

_ 5 years later _

"Forget it Sin." The woman said calmly.

"But Ma Mere please! I mean it's not fair you and Kouji said I was a prodigy!" The young girl shouted following the older woman.

"My rules are final Serenity, when your 17 then you can go out into the field for now your stuck here."

The woman sighed and went to her sit while watching her over dramatic 'daughter' whine about being treated unfairly. The woman smiled and looked at her young daughter waving her arms about trying to explain why she was more then capable. The girl in front of her was no longer her little Serenity, she had just turned 16 a few months ago, her hair was long and blonde with a bit of purple and black dye in it, she had large blue eyes, she was wearing a black short skirt and her purple tank top and the gloves the older woman had given her for completing her training earlier then expected.

"Ma Mere! I'm being serious here I mean you were like younger then saya when you started on mission come on I am so ready for this!" The younger girl said

The older woman sighed and closed her eyes smiling softly.

"It's true Zoe she has finished her training. sooner or later she'll be as good as you are." The woman heard from a deep voice near the door and rolled her eyes behind the lids.

"Your suppose to be on my side Kouji, the dad is suppose to agree with the mom, not the kids."

She heard a chuckle and foot steps coming closer to her.

"What if we make a compromise, Love." She felt his breathe on her lips, she could feel his arms trap her in the chair.

"What if I take Sin out with me on my last mission this weekend?"

"Yes please Ma Mere!"

Zoe Sighed and turned and looked at the girl pleading silentlyholding her breathe in anticipation.

"Fine, but anything happens and you relienquish your right to go out on missions till your 18."

"YES! I love you Ma Mere, I love you too Oto-san!" The girl screamed giving them both a hug and kiss before running outside screaming Kenji's name.

"You realize your sleeping on the couch tonight." Zoe said to her fiance in front of her. The man looked at her and smirked shaking her head and grabing her hand pulling her towards him.

"No were even, that was for disobeying me when I said her and Kenji weren't allowed to date."

Zoe laughed and kissed the man in front of her, then she sat down and watched him leave.

"I have to make my report for the chief."

"How is Kouchi doing at his new post?"

"Great. Utterly annoying at all his orders but I think him and I work better at police work then at being assisins definately better benefits." He said chuckling

She smiled and nodded "It's good for business having you three in the police station covering for us."

"Ya well I find this a better way to be able to spend more time catching actual criminals. Still can't keep Takuya quiet though. Oh by the way Henry is back, he's waiting for you outside." the man said smiling while walking out nodding to the man coming inside.

"Henry how was France?" She asked the blue haired man who in turn smiled

"It was good. Suzie loves it there, she's happy your allowing her to study at the university."

"Well she deserves it, not to mention this company Grandfather left with the organization has been raking in tons of money and I am going to need anothe business associate to help me out." She said happily

"How is everyone?" Henry asked smiling to.

"Great. Who should I start with?" she said laughing

"Ryo and Rika."

"Oh well Rika is Rika just pregnat and always hitting Ryo for it. She agreed to be home for the kids since they are on summer vaction. Ryo on the other hand couldn't be happier. He's been helping her with the pregnacy and helping me train the ones who decided they wanted to become part of the organization or just want defense lessons."

"Haha well have the found out the sex?"

"No it is suppose to be a surprise."

"Ah I see how about the girls and Kenji?"

"Ah well Saya has been doing good in classes she's been hanging out to much with Rika, sometimes you can actually see her smirk exactly like the older one. It scares me sometimes honestly. Kenji well he is studying at Tokyo university, he is thinking about becoming part of the police academy soon and be like Kouji and Kouichi he really admires them. Serenity goodness that girl, she just got Kouji to conn me into letting her go with him on his last mission. She's been training hard, oh her and Kenji have began dating. Kouji was so angry the moment he caught Kenji and Serenity kissing. It was quite funny actually." She said smiling happily.

Henry started laughing "So Kouji is good with father hood?"

It was the womans turn to laugh.

"Yes he has really just eased into the role from the beginning. He has been a great father and he loves it very much."

"Ryo told me he proposed last week."

The woman nodded and looked at the man in front of her.

"He did. We decided next year in decemeber."

"Henry remember what I said. Trust me Henry.

"I know boss and I never stopped trusting you boss."

"Good. So let's go eat."

"Boss I wanted to thank you, for saving Suzie and mine own life."

"Henry I'm the one all of you saved."


End file.
